America's Favorite Killer edited
by Fiona Penguin
Summary: After watching an episode of Showtime's series Dexter together, Lois and Clark have a very much revealing talk.


**America's Favorite Killer**

**bSummary:/b **After watching an episode of Sowtime's series Dexter together, Lois and Clark have a very much revealing talk.

b**A/N.:/b** Ok, everybody knows I drool for Dexter just as much as I drool for Smallville, and suddenly this morning it just came to my mind how much Clark at this moment could learn from Dexter and how it is the kind of show that Lois would love. I had that last scene in my head for a while, but I just couldn't place it anywhere. Looks like I've found the right way, hope you guys agree.  
Any feedback is welcome, good or bad. Enjoy it!

center/center

"Thank God for football fans and their obsession for huge TVs!" Lois said, while stretching on the Kent's' couch.

"You're welcome Lois. And by the way, you can come over and watch TV anytime. Don't even bother calling first. It's not like this is my house and I planned on watching something else." Clark grinned at Lois, ironically. She yawned at his face to show how much she cared about it.

"What could be more fun than watching America's favorite serial killer with such a wonderful companion as me?" Clark glared at her, incredulously. "Seeing Michael C. Hall's body three times bigger than the usual was the best way to end my Sunday, that's for sure. Don't you think he looks just too sexy in that 'murdering' suit? You know, the tight gray shirt and cargo pants."

"I won't comment on your question, but come on Lois, the guy plays a serial killer. How can you find that sexy?"

"I mean the actor, not the character. But Dexter is an amazing show. The character is just so… intriguing."

"Intriguing?"

"Yeah, it makes us think about everything. You see, the man has this evil nature inside him, and he is capable of doing the most terrible things without feeling guilty at all, but he refuses to be a biological product of his genes and his environment. "

"I don't think cutting people to pieces is a good thing just because they're murderers that law can't reach. "

"You're missing the point here Clark" Lois fixed herself on the couch and turned to Clark in order to face him completely. That discussion had definitely waked her up "This is fiction. Forget about the murdering part and think about what else it tells. It is about a man who has enough skills to do the most terrible things, but he prefers to use it the best way he can to bring relief to people from evil. He shows that just because you can't deny your nature, it doesn't mean you can't choose your destiny."

Somehow those words struck Clark. She had a point. But he wouldn't make that debate so easy for her.

"Ok, and how about the whole double life thing he does? Don't you think that's dishonest of him? Living a lie?"

"Not at all. I mean, he could never tell it to her sister. On the other hand, I believe Rita would understand. But as you said, the guy is a serial killer, that's something that must stay as a secret to the world forever, because many people wouldn't understand, or would try to manipulate him or something. It's not that he lives a lie; he simply has no choice."

Clark couldn't believe his ears. Lois Lane, the one who hated surprises, and lies and masked bandits was right there, giving a lecture about how some secrets must be kept. He had to take it further.

"Ok, so let's pretend you were in a position like that. What if someone you love was keeping a secret from you? Not something so drastic as being a psychopath, but something big, something that could change your way to see that person forever. What would you do?"

"If you want an honest answer, I would give that person time and space enough to tell it to me whenever he or she felt ready to do it." As she saw Clark wasn't buying that, she tried to explain it better. That conversation was really getting deep! "Because that situation wouldn't be just about unveiling the truth about some unknown criminal, it would be about gaining the trust of someone you love. You can't force people into sharing their lives with you, doesn't matter how much you love them or how much they love you. First you have to make them feel safe around you."

"You really mean that, don't you?" Clark was dumbfounded.

"And there's also that issue about feelings that just amazes me. The guy spent his whole life pretending to feel things he didn't, trying to figure out what love was, and we take it so much for granted. Probably because we're so capable of loving, and we know how much it can hurt. But that made me change a lot, you know? If you hadn't noticed, sometimes I even call you Clark, just to show my affection." She gave him an evil grin, expecting a little good-night bantering, but he smiled honestly, with his heart. She wasn't ready for that." Well, I'm better get going.

Clark stood up with Lois, but he stood still, following her with his eyes while she walked around the house picking up her things and got ready to leave. He looked at Lois as if for the first time. She had spoken so much to his heart that night and she didn't have a clue about it.

"Ok, Smallville, shoot it! What you're looking at?"

"Lois, would you mind giving Oliver a message?"

"Sure not, what is it?" Clark walked towards her, eyes fixed on hers. He grabbed both her hands and held them tight to his chest.

"Tell him the woman near him is the perfect mixture of beauty, smartness and character God could have ever created, and if he ever lets you go, he is the biggest loser of all time." Lois looked down and blushed, caught by surprise completely, and then she looked up again, with the biggest smile on her face.

"Clark… Do you really think all that stuff about me?"

"Now I do. And do you want to know something else? From this day on, one my goals in life will be to find for myself someone just like you."

Startled by those words, Lois couldn't find her voice. Even if she could, there was nothing she could think of saying right there. She was lost and hypnotized. Even though she hated awkward silences, that one didn't feel awkward at all. They just stood there, looking in each other's eyes. It was Clark who broke the silence this time.

"Of course I won't mind if she comes a little less stubborn…"

"Don't screw up the moment, Kent! "

"… or maybe a little prettier."

"Now THAT'S impossible!"

She pushed him away and punched his arm as usual. The two of them laughed, still not losing each other's gaze even for a second. 

"Good night, Clark."

"Good night, Lois."

Walking to her car, Lois replayed in her mind the words Clark said. For one magic moment, Lois didn't see the small town guy. She saw an honored, loving man, who wasn't scared to say how wonderful he thought she was. For one magic moment he really made her feel wonderful, as she never did before. Why looking for someone like her if he could have had her right there? All he needed was to make a move…

But he didn't have a clue about that.

**THE END**


End file.
